New Girl
by candon
Summary: They get a new cell mate in Cidhna mine. Some non con and cursing. I got this idea from a meme I saw on deviantArt and because I play skyrim.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

Uraccen was sitting by the fire as he usually did he could here the labored breathing of Borkul the Beast who just punched Grisvar in the face for commenting on his face paint.

"So you finally going to get off your lazy ass and mine or are you just going to sit there?" asked Borkul.

"I am going to stay right here I have already lost my daughter no reason for me to get out so soon" said Uraccen.

**Bang! Crash! "Get her!' Crack!**

Duac, Odvan, and Braig came from the halls where they mined to see what was going on even Madanach came from his room to see what the commotion was. They watched as their warden Urzoga gra-Shugurz was thrown into the door. The orc got back up and pulled her weapon.

"I am going to kill this bitch!" shouted Urzoga gra-Shugurz

"But the Thalmor said she is to live!' shouted a guard.

"By the gods then hurry up and put this bitch in the mine!" shouted Urzoga gra-Shugurz

The imprisoned men watched as a high elf female was being pushed toward the gate. The girl managed to beat the guards as if they were not fully armored had weapons. The entire time she was laughing like it was a game. Urzoga gra-Shugurz punched her in the cut then threw her inside the opened gate. They closed the gate then opened the second forcing the girl to go through.

Borkul licked his lips then looked at Madanach who gave a quick nod then went back to his room. The men could all see what he was about to do when Urzoga gra-Shugurz was at the door again.

'By the way boys this bitch is a Thalmor have fun but no killing if you can help it" said Urzoga gra-Shugurz

Madanach as he walked back to his room heard what was just said and knew that the men would take their feeling of the Thalmor on her and he himself was turned on by the idea of her underneath him.

As the high elf turned to look behind her Borkul grabbed her pushing her into the wall. He pulled down his pants while removing her's as well. She tried to fight but she had no energy to do so as she already used most of it up and had been warned this would happen. He took her like that forcing her into anal sex.

"Time so suffer little elf" moaned Borkul.

The elf did nothing but wimpier. Borkul like how tight she felt and enjoyed the feeling of over powering her he also knew the others would want their turn soon but he was not to interested in giving this piece of ass to them just yet.

"What's your name elf?" grunted Borkul as he thrusted into her.

"Why do you need my name?" moaned the girl.

"To...better...pass...the...time!" said Borkul with each word he thrusted into her.

"My name ugh is ergh Gimora" cried the girl.

**3 months later. **

Gimora was bobbing her head back and forth on the cock of Madanach licking the head of his spear while rubbing his balls with her hand. Gimora knew how each of the men liked to be pleased as she gave her self to them instead of trying to fight. She slowly ran her tongue up his shaft while lighly fingering the tip. Gimora could tell what days they wanted her and what days they were going to leave her alone ever since Madanach made it so they each get a week with her and she gets one to rest. Once the old man came Gimora cleaned him up.

"You know I've been meaning to ask and the other have wondered as well how you came to bear the mark of the god Talos on your back?' asked Madanach rubbing Gimora swollen stomach.

Gimora was 2 and half months pregnant and not one of them knew who the father was though Braig likes to claim the child is his they all suspected the child to be Borkul's who is the reason they set up the new rules.

"Oh that I got it while I was in Black Marsh they are neutral with the empire and Thalmor so no one knew for almost 30 years that I did this" said Gimora.

Gimora parted her legs as Madanach enter her. He thrusted into her slowly and carefully as he was never one to rush.

"So your believe in Talos then girl? asked Madanach.

"Of course I have no reason not to" said Gimora.

Madanach was building up speed but he was keeping his slow and stead pace when Borkul entered the room. He silently watched as Madanach took the girl for what was to be a long journey. Madanach seeing Borkul had some news he sped up coming inside Gimora. The high elf lay there panting and sweating and visibly annoyed at what he just did.

"You have a visitor girl so look decent" said Borkul.

"Oh great who is it?" asked Gimora.

"Some Thalmor with a scar over his left eye" said Borkul.

"My brother fine lets go" said Gimora.

When Gimora stood up Borkul slapped her naked ass.

"Wait your turn!' giggled Gimora.

"I am I am" said Borkul.

Slander stood in the main chamber looking at Uraccen and Grisvar who just sat there when his pregnant sister emerged from far room. He looked at her with disgust even more so when he saw the amulet of Talos around her throat. Uraccen looked at Madanach who whispered to him what she told him but a few minutes ago.

"Sister it is...good to see you again" said Slander.

"What does father want this time brother!" demanded Gimora.

"You are a Thalmor he wants to know why you haven't began to dig any silver it being your only way free" said Slander.

"Well I've been a bit busy" said Gimora.

"Yes whoring your self just like old times I see" said Slander.

"I'm not a whore" said Gimora.

"Really and here I thought one who slept with one member of every race, a giant, and plenty of those lizard freaks was called a whore" said Slander.

"Don't forget the women, and besides I like the Khajiit they know how to show a women a good time as for the Argonians well nothing comes close" said Gimora.

All the men she was imprisoned with began to fantasize about her exploits. Though they were a little surprised by the fact about the giant.

"Sister you can go free if you renounce Tiber Septim as a false god father says everything even your little brand can be summed up to be youthful revolt" said Slander.

"Tell father I said hi and he's going to be a granddaddy soon" said Gimora.

"You will be here for 350 years sister think about it" said Slander.

"Lets see 100 hundred years for believing in Talos, 5 years for each Thalmor I killed making it 50, another 50 years for all the damages, 100 for defying the Thalmor rules and saving other Talos worshipers...what am I missing?" asked Gimora.

"Grand larceny and breaking and entering" said Slander.

"Wow that means I will be a crone by the time I get out" said Gimora.

"I"ll tell father of your of your choice" said Slander.

In response Gimora put her hand down Madanach's pants then proceeded to pull on his member.

Slander left with disgust on his face.


End file.
